Tainted Snow
by BladeHeart18
Summary: If she ever looked back, there was nothing but tainted snow. However, it meant nothing to her, nothing unusual. At least that was what she thought until an order was made for her to join the Vongola tenth's family. Under all of that, she was never told that this order involved her attending the local middle school and getting in the way of a certain head prefect. HibariXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello guys :) I'm kind of new here on this site and this is the first fanfic I have ever actually written. ^^ This will be a KHR (katekyo hitman reborn) ff and it'll be HibariXOC (BTW- As you might have guessed, I'm a huge Hibari fangirl). This is just a short prologue and chapters will probably get longer than this. **

**Genres for this fanfic also includes: action (later on in the story), friendship, slight romance mostly towards the end, family and I'll try to put some humor in it. Hopefully, this ff won't become too intense later on but the first ten or so chapters are mostly casual ones to introduce the characters and provide a base for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of it's characters. If I did, Hibari will get WAY more screen time than he does now. I only own my OC(s). Please read and review. ****Any reviews on how I can improve are welcome since I still have a lot of room for improvement to go. :) Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Prologue**

There was white everywhere, in the air and on the ground, coating the city with a colour of nothingness. Miyuki stalked slowly across an empty street in the middle of a snowing, winter night when most people would be snuggled nicely into their couches while drinking hot tea with heaters on full blast. The long, thick coat that was wrapped around her made her warm, contrasting to the snow that floated in the air which was cool to the touch and surprisingly delicate. Her previous order handed down from the mafia headquarters had been completed. Easy and simple that involved little bloodshed. Not like she would quiver in fear if a few people needed some threatening but keeping her hands clean would be nice. She stopped in her tracks and stared blankly at the sky which was dotted with snow that is so white, so plain and so pure. The exact opposite of her. She was glad that no one was walking out here, the commotion that might arise when someone sees her coat that was splashed with dried blood will be enough to make her head spin. The quietness of the whole street made a faint click noticeable, followed by a snarling whisper.

"…so you refuse huh? Very well." A mysterious voice hissed which caught Miyuki's attention.

Tracing the origin of the sound, Miyuki walked towards the voice and hid behind a wall as soon as she reached a group of people in the shadows. She squinted to make out a child with raven black hair backed up against the wall with hooded people surrounding him. There were two people cowering in the centre of the small crowd with guns pointed right to their heads that could end their life with any small movement. The female witness's eyes softened by a touch when she saw the child's hardened face, he knew what was coming. He was being brave, at least trying to. The gun holder's finger tightened around the trigger slightly and tensed just before it was pulled. A thought did come across Miyuki's head, one where it told her to do something to stop the assault but, another bitter thought interrupted her movements.

_"Why did I have the heart to dirty my hands without hesitation when needed but not the heart to watch what is happening in front of me without feeling traces of guilt? Right. It must be because of the boy. He reminds me so much of my old self. The me who knew nothing but happiness until the phone call which broke everything I had."_

It was that small hesitation that made everything too late. Just before any screams can escape their mouths, a sharp gunshot echoed through the walls of the abandoned buildings. Miyuki just witnessed who she assumed the child's parents being murdered. As a bystander.

She remembered the child's steel like grey eyes shining with a blue glint which was filled with fear, shock and sadness as his parent's blood splashed onto his own face and clothes. The two limp bodies slumped to the snow-coated floor as the hooded people turned around to face the poor child, who was now backed up against the wall. She saw the boy's face and immediately recognised him; his family was one of the richest in town so many people envied them, those guys in the black cloaks were probably a group of those people. The child's eyes turned hollow and empty, unable to accept what just happened, or what is going to happen next.

Miyuki suddenly snapped to focus after a few moments of shock; she kicked the assassins square in the face, knocking them unconscious one by one. She made a wild grab for the boy's cold hands and dragged him away from the scene roughly. There was one thing she was really bugged about, she was growing soft-hearted and that isn't a good sign. The boy who was just a bit older than Miyuki herself was lost and weren't able to understand the situation immediately, he just stumbled behind the foreign girl. He didn't know who the girl was. Or why she was saving him. Or why she was able to knock those people down when he didn't have the ability to. His mind was blank and his widened eyes portraying mixture of shock and confusion.

After running away a safe distance, Miyuki slowed down and turned around to face the boy at a quiet, dark corner. The young boy finally realised what happened, his hard eyes showed danger of tears. Miyuki hugged him numbly before telling him to go back to his house as it's time for her to leave. She felt so much sympathy and guilt that it felt unfair to just leave without a trace after all he's been through that single, cruel night. She felt like as if she owed him something. It was ironic, for her to state that something is cruel and unfair when she was a part of the inhumane cruelty that bares its teeth when a mission is present. A loud siren followed by hushed voices ran out the streets as Miyuki dug a box out of her pocket and handed him a present while she mouthed something.

Soft snow fell continuously as she bid him goodbye before turning around to walk away. The boy's messy clothes and hair were covered slightly with the piling snow and each warm breath caused a small cloud of vapour to float off into the night. He stepped forward, causing the piling snow to slightly fall off his clothes and secured his determined fingers around the sleeves of the girl's coat. Miyuki felt the tug and suddenly turned around. She watched as his eyes unconsciously retained its steel-like hardness and his mouth stretched in a thin, tight line. Slightly amused at this sudden change, Miyuki lifted her hands and pushed the edge of her lips up into a smile. With that, the boy half forced a sad smile on his face before running off in to the distance. Miyuki turned around to go as well.

That was the last time she saw him in Italy.

* * *

**Phew~ I got through and edited this so many times. So, I hope you liked it and leave a review . Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is chapter 1 for all of you who read my ff XD **

**I'll try to keep my updates to one chapter per week but there's no guarantees. Thank you so much to all those people who have followed, favorited or reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. This chapter and the next were originally meant to be one but I cut it in between because it might get a bit long. To make up for that, I shall update earlier that usual. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own katekyo hitman reborn or any of it's characters, I only own my OC. :)**

**R&R please :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Mission, meet the Vongola 10****th!**

"Here is all the information you'll need." A deep, stern voice instructed as he handed Miyuki a black folder. Carefully taking out the sheets of paper inside, she read through the pages and pages of words contained inside the folder. Every small detail she needed was in there, printed in bold, from most disliked food to their 5 generation back relatives. Everything except a valid reason for her next mission.

"Where-" Miyuki started but was cut short by a firm look which shut her half opened mouth up. A clear sign that no question was to be asked got through her head as she reluctantly obeyed. Shoving the papers back inside, she stood up straight and waited for the final instructions to be told.

"This mission's main objective is to assist the Vongola tenth. No obvious reason. Reborn would be there as well, any other questions go to him. You are dismissed."

"Yes."

Her midnight-blue eyes showed a dull glint as her violet tresses fell into the way of her reading. Boring, repeating and meaningless. In her eyes, missions were only something she had to do. They would always end up the same way and a new one would begin from a black folder filled with papers. It was a never ending cycle and she was sure that this one will not be any different.

However, this time, she couldn't have been more wrong.

**Miyuki's POV**

"The plane trip is sick as usual." I grumbled shakily as I held tightly onto my luggage handle, following with the crowd out of the arrival area. One more minute in that stuffy vehicle and I wouldn't survive. I have no idea why the next boss to the Vongola family would be in Japan in the first place, let alone in a town like Namimori. Shrugging that question off, I told myself that I must smile, chat casually and remember that this mission is slightly different than others. No threats, bloodshed or direct combat, only to help the Vongola tenth boss and his family.

Upon arriving at the pick-up area, I scanned around for any signs of my name or anyone waving at me. None. I frowned. Reborn said that he would send people over here to pick me up, they must've been late. Even though I kept reminding myself that someone _will_ come, I can't help but panic. Sense of directions isn't my best buddy.

"Miyuki~ over here!" a vaguely familiar voice rang out.

Sweeping around, I saw the familiar light golden hair, one where I quite often saw in Italy. Dino. As a fellow student of Reborn, I was glad that he was here in Japan. After all, he is currently one of the few people I know without having to memorise their profile page. I waved towards his family and pulled my luggage along.

"Hello, Chiavarone decimo. Did Reborn send you here?" I asked, figuring out what tone I should use when I meet the Vongola tenth. Reminding myself again, I repeated in my mind that I must give an image of a carefree, possibly_ innocent_ girl. Not one that works for the mafia and has nothing to lose.

"Yo Miyuki, long time no see. Don't be so formal, we're old acquaintances." Dino chuckled, clearly not answering what I asked for. I wondered if I should just get him to teach me how to act like that, I mean, he wouldn't mind right? However, that thought soon dispersed when Dino looked at me, waiting for a reply.

"If you say so." I nodded, putting on a slight smile that felt comfortable enough. Dino laughed slightly at my expression and I doubted I was smiling right. Giving up, I glared at Dino instead; he should know that I'm usually not the type to be friendly. However, it just resulted in him laughing even harder.

Impatiently, I nudged Dino to hurry with the greetings and get on the way to Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, my mission has so far, nothing involving him directly so I can't spend all day at a lousy airport.

Soon, his subordinates guided us into the long, polished limo waiting outside. It looked so out of place with other normal cars parked around it. Dino sat beside me as Romario, his right hand subordinate, drove the limo out into the highway.

"Wow... He sure likes to live in all these luxury surroundings... Maybe all mafia people are like this..." I thought bitterly while eyeing the long, crystal bar that ran horizontally across from me. It was stocked with polished glasses that lined up neatly in rows and taps that emit drinks with a press of a button. Averting my vision from the blinding bar in front of me, I looked out the window. The sky was a calming blue with especially beautiful clouds spread out in thin wisps. To add to the warm feeling, I opened the window and poked by face slightly out to feel the soft breeze._ I'm here, Japan_.

* * *

The limo halted into a sudden stop, one which nearly made me fall head first onto the expensive looking bar in front of me.

"Owwwwww..." I complained while rubbing my poor head as I looked up. The limo stopped and we were parked down a road filled with households that all looked so similar.

"We're here" Dino informed me as he got out of the limo, followed by Romario, who opened my door for me. I stepped out and looked at where Dino was facing but only saw a house just like all others. "Here? What? Where?"

I was so confused... What did I expect? A six star hotel? A glass mansion lined up with servants? Surely the Vongola tenth wouldn't be living in the ordinary house I see in front of me right? It looked very cosy and gave off a feeling of home but didn't all mafiasos focus on how luxury it looked and the level of power it showed instead?

Dino walked up to the door like there was nothing wrong with the whole structure. I didn't even expect him to actually ring the door bell, but he did. A young woman around her mid 30s opened the door causally and smiled broadly.

"Oh, welcome back Dino-san! Is that your friend?" the woman asked

"Ooooooh~~ Dino... You got yourself a nice wife." I joked, whispering into his ear as I walked to join him with my compact luggage trailing behind me.

"She's Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother. Sawada Nana."

"WHAT?!" I nearly blurted out; instead I contained my shock and muttered, followed by a small bow "Nice to meet you..."

We got invited into the house by 'the Tenth's mother' and Dino escorted me upstairs. There was a commotion going on and by the sound of it, an abnormally big one.

"JUDAIME~" A voice rang out loud and clear through the doors. I stopped in my tracks and rummaged my brains for traces of familiarity with this voice. I think I know him but what was his name again?

*WHACK** BAM*

When the door snapped right open, what I saw inside was a total mess. A guy no older than me with light brown hair in a messy puff was calming down... Gokudera? That Dynamite guy from Italy with octopus shaped hair? No wonder he sounds so familiar!

"STUPID COW! GET OUT OF THE TENTH'S WAY!" Gokudera shouted at a child aged around 5 with a black afro, who dressed in a cow suit. I think I have heard about him from the Bovino family before… Gokudera did call him "Lambo" after all.

Going back through Gokudera's outburst, I remembered he did mention something about…The tenth? Sawada Tsunayoshi. Was that brunette the Vongola tenth? He does looks similar to what the photo showed. There was a short, spiky black haired guy smiling like an idiot, witnessing the whole situation with amusement. If I remembered clearly, he must be Yamamoto Takeshi according to the profile papers, the so called "baseball" lover. The one who thinks that the whole mafia thing is just a game.

Dino walked towards Sawada Tsunayoshi and grinned, "Tsuna, I'm here to introduce Sasaki Miyuki to you. She's going to stay in your house for a while."

What?! I never knew that! Living with 'no-good Tsuna", a 5 year old afro boy in a cow suit, a smiling idiot and an octopus head is like living in hell. Who knows what might happen to me?

I shuffled towards Dino, "Is Reborn here?" I asked him quietly, in case anyone took it as an offense.

"Ciaossu. So you're finally here Miyuki." Reborn said while hopping into my shoulders, his bright green chameleon rested nicely on his black and orange fedora hat.

"Reborn! You still love to startle people like this right?" I sighed slightly at Reborn's old habit. They never seem to change and the problem is that these habits are all very unusual.

"No good-Tsuna, a guest is here." Reborn said while kicking onto Tsuna's left cheek, causing him to stumble. He quickly regained his balance and looked at me in the eye with a red patch forming on where Reborn's hit landed. "S-sorry... Sasaki-san, Why are y-.." That resulted in another kick on the same cheek by Reborn.

"Miyuki came here to join your family, no good-Tsuna." Reborn announced "Miyuki, this is the 10th generation Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Sawada-san." I bowed, surpassing a scream. How can this... innocent, middle school boy be the mafia boss? In the photo I was presented with, his eyes had more determination and resolve and he was in his hyper dying will mode. However, the Sawada Tsunayoshi in front of me was no more than a mere middle school student who fails at almost everything.

"But... But, but Reborn! We can't get another innocent person involved in this! I never even agreed to be the Vongola boss in the first place! Besides, aren't all the Guardians chosen already?" Tsuna complained. This comment made me smirk. Innocent? Me?

"Miyuki is already involved with the Mafia more than you think. She was personally trained by me from the age of 6 and she performed missions for the mafia from the age of 7. Besides, who told you there were only 7 Vongola rings? There is another element that you were not aware of, the rare snow element." Reborn explained.

* * *

**Yes, Miyuki is going to be the snow guardian for the Vongola family to those who were wondering XD **

**As I said before, it will be some time before the fights and intense events happen. So for now, enjoy the peaceful days~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Here you go, I updated extremely early so hopefully I'll be forgiven on how short this chapter is. This chapter was meant to be a part of the previous one but I separated into 2 instead. Please leave a review, thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters, I only own my OC and my ff plot. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Mission, settle in**

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER REBORN?!" Tsuna shrieked, shocked to know that there was another element he had never heard of before.

"Quiet down, no good Tsuna!" Reborn ordered before continuing "The snow element is very special. There's only ever one snow guardian ring and it belongs to the Vongola, that's why some other mafia organisations might not know about it. Snow guardians specialises in combat and a wide variety of weapons so they are often referred to as multiple weapon wielders."

Tsuna's expression after Reborn's explanation was priceless and I couldn't hold off a small chuckle. Yamamoto seemed delighted that another person was going to join in the "game", the opposite reaction to Gokudera.

**Tsuna's POV  
**  
My mouth hung open deliberately; I can't believe Reborn just got another person involved, not to mention ANOTHER dangerous person. I sighed. However, there's no going back now; I can't protest anymore, how am I going to change the mind of a mafia assassin and the world greatest hitman combined?

**Miyuki's POV**

Reborn spent quite some time explaining to me who the other guardians were, despite the fact that I already know them by their profile papers. However he didn't say anything about the cloud guardian, whenever I ask or mention him/her, Reborn would always avert the topic or just simply say that he's interesting. I wondered why...

I'm seriously getting a bit worried about the future of the Vongola... At this rate, it's not looking too good at all. A girl and a child with a few hopeless looking middle school students aren't what you would usually think of when people mention the mafia, especially not the top family.

"There must be a reason for this. After all, I don't know much about them," I thought "I can't afford to lose hope yet. Besides, it's my job to assist them in the first place"

It was shocking how Sawada's mother agreed for me to stay so easily without any questions but it was even more shocking to know that during this time, I'll need to attend the local middle school. Not like I minded that much but it'll be a hassle to pay attention in class, they were never interesting enough to stop me from drifting off to look at the sky. Other than that, I couldn't wait to see the rest of the guardians, hoping that they aren't as hopeless looking as Tsuna. Reborn kept all my mafia mission earnings and said that he would give it back once I settled in more, along with a mobile phone.

The school uniform Reborn prepared for me included a plain white shirt matched with a skirt in a deep, navy shade. There was also a dull yellow blazer in case the temperature drops along with a pair of dark brown school shoes. Another thing on the uniform policy list was a red bow. Instead of using the ones where normal school girls would, I got a length of red ribbon and decided that it would be a good alternative.

The guest room was small and cosy with a single bed in the middle of the room and a desk at the side. I unpacked my entire luggage and started to put things away swiftly. When everything's in place, I took out a photo frame decorated with a silver butterfly on one of its corner and set it neatly on top of the bedside cabinet. It contained a photo of a group of people. My mother and father were in the middle with me and a girl in green smiling at the side. I missed them all so much.

Dinner was louder than I imagined, mess was everywhere as Lambo and a Chinese girl (whose name i learnt was I-pin) chased around to determine who would get seconds. Nana's cooking was as good as Reborn described it and it took a lot of will power to contain myself from asking for seconds. I'm a freeloader after all. I flopped onto my bed when the clock suggested it was 10:30 pm and prepared for the day tomorrow.

* * *

**Now that I look at it... this chapter is seriously short. Maybe I shouldn't have separated it but it means that the next chapter is going to be longer. Also, Hibari will make his appearance next chapter so that's something to look forward to :D**

**Again, thanks to those who read/review/favourite/follow this ff. I am grateful. XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Here is another chapter (barely within my 1 week time frame) but I still made it! . This turned out longer than I expected... my chapter length varies a lot so...ehehehehe... Thank you again to those who review/favourite/follow my ff, it's great encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and this ff plot. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Mission, reception room is for teachers right?

My alarm sounded at 5:00, normally it would be too early but today is the day I enrol in Namimori middle school so I wanted it to be special. Besides, I'm not used to sleeping in after all the intense morning trainings I've done before. I left a note for Tsuna to say I'm going to school early and asked him to express my thanks to his mother. When I placed the note onto the dining table, I saw a map of Namimori with my name written on it, followed by a short message:

_To: Miyuki,_

_I figured that you would want to go to school early so I left a map for you, I still remember your crappy sense of direction. There are some things I must warn you though:_

_1- Check your school uniform to see if it follows EXACTLY what the student handbook says_

_2- Don't break the school rules, the punishment is not like what it seems_

_3- Be sure to check out the reception room in the morning_

_Reborn_

That's odd… all these tips are all so weird. I shrugged it off and stuffed the map into my pocket; it might be useful later on.

On the way to Namimori middle, I went to the bakery down the road to grab a piece of bread for a small breakfast with the money Reborn gave me with the note. Hunger is not my thing. To make long things short, the map provided no help whatsoever and I had to rely on other people to find my way to school. Trust me, it's not the most enjoyable thing to ask an old man where a school is while he is dumping his rubbish out at 6 in the morning. When I arrived at the gates, I saw the structure of the whole school, a tall building bordered by beautiful sakura trees.

The gigantic clock face on the centre of the school building told me it was 6:30... No wonder the whole school looked basically empty. I walked in through the gates and was surprised to find it open. I mean surely the teacher uses a separate entrance right? The one where they park their cars through.

I walked straight into the building and took out my class list, "Ummmm... Room 2A... Where is it? Damn... I should have came with Tsuna after all..." I muttered.

After relying completely on my 6th sense to cruise around the place, I saw a door on the right of me that had the sign 'Reception room' plated on it. This was the place Reborn told me to visit so there surely has to be someone in the reception room who can help me right?

I knocked and pushed the door open slowly but my first instinct is to get out of there. However I brushed away that feeling and stepped in. Nothing much will happen at a school anyways, not more than a detention.

Well, I couldn't be more wrong. Inside was darker than I imagined with the blind closed and everything, not to mention deadly quite too. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room with a couch and a small, green sofa surrounding it. Behind the sofa was a large desk stacked with papers and an empty chair. While I scanned the room I sensed someone's presence. Seeing as the chair was empty, my eyes darted to the sofa. I saw a raven black haired guy lying on the sofa cosily with his steel-grey eyes sharp and digging into my nerves. Those eyes...

He spoke first, "Who are you? You have some guts disturbing me while I was in the middle of sleep, herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

Wow... That was quite a way to start this school. Bite me? Was he still in his dream land? I would try to get him back to sleep if I wasn't so desperate to know where my classroom is. Trying to remain as calm as possible, I muttered "Ummmm... sorry to disturb but may I ask where is class 2A? I'm new to this school here."

"Hn... New huh? No wonder" he smirked. An uneasy feeling crept up me as he slowly sat up.

His movements were fast but my reaction was faster so I managed to dodge the unexpected hit that he swung at me barely in time. I noticed the pitch black jacket sitting on his shoulders with a red band secured on the left sleeve… it read… "Disciplinary committee"?

"Huh? Were weapons allowed in this school?" I questioned while ducking another swing. Snicking at glance at his weapons, I saw a short metal rod parallel to his arm came flying past my face. I felt the wisp of wind brush against the side of my face and decided that if I were to get hit directly by one, I'd probably end up with a broken bone or two.

"This rule doesn't apply for me." he said while bringing his left what-I-assume "tonfa" down again aiming to crack my skull. In Italy, I saw weapons like that in the store rooms so I assume that it is the same thing. I quickly grabbed a nearby book on his desk and blocked his incoming attack. I watched as the poor book split into halves from the impact of the blow.

"I'll bite you to death" he glared, sending shivers down my spine. I concluded that this person is not normal. Not for a middle school student a least.

Just then, a familiar sound came ringing down the hallway, "10th! As your right hand man, I'll help you get that idiot woman back! " Following that, I heard a slight exclaim and a soft thud.

KABOOM!

The doors of the reception room blasted open and a stick of dynamite came flying towards me. I managed to avoid a direct hit but the explosion got my clothes tattered.

*cough* *cough*

The smoke made my eyes blurry; I stumbled around a bit and tripped on something... Or was it someone? My hands helped me lessen the impact so there wasn't much damage when I crashed onto the wooden floor. The smoke cleared out and I saw that the room was in an absolute mess. Books fell off the shelf and were tipped over; the couch was half burnt with the fillings coming out and pieces of paperwork flying everywhere. I turned around to see the thing I tripped on and to my horror, it was a person.

*gulp*

Damn! Out of all people... WHY HIM? Urgh... I can't get out of this...

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to trip over you!" I apologized frantically while I bowed down. His eyes death-glared right into mine...and it send goosebumps all over me.

He averted his glare to the guy standing in front of me... That damn Gokudera! Did he want me to lose my life or something?! He stood with Yamamoto in front of me and a shocked Tsuna right behind. No wonder.

"Eeeep! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked. He seemed to know who this person in the black 'disciplinary committee' jacket is. That's good, saves me the trouble of finding out myself.

"Don't worry 10th! I'll protect you with all my life." Gokudera boasted and walked in front of Tsuna, still slightly shocked at what he did to the now tattered room.

"Maaa...Maa... I'm sure it wouldn't be that serious..." Yamamoto laughed with a hint of worry in his voice. This added to my conclusion, This Hibari person is dangerous.

Hibari's glare turned even more deadly "What did you crowding herbivores do to my place? I'll bite you to death for it." I can sense his killing intent seeping out of him. I knew almost instantly that he is thirsty for a fight and we can't get off this without one.

I sighed. Gokudera's dynamite won't be of any use here and I don't suppose Tsuna would be of any help soon. Yamamoto doesn't have a weapon with him and he shows no intention of sorting this out. There was no choice. I revealed my necklace with a decorated metal tube dangling down and two rings, one cloud and one Vongola snow ring. Just when I was about to fight, Reborn appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't Miyuki, at least not here, go to the roof if you want to fight." he ordered and disappeared out of view again, not before I glared at him. I probably won't be here if he didn't tell me visit this stupid room on my first day of school in Japan.

However, he had a point.

Things won't become pretty if I start here. I turned around to talk to Tsuna but realized that all of those three idiots were gone as well... Probably with Reborn. I sighed again... Oh well... Not like I was hoping that they will help me out here right?

I can sense the ever-so-intense glare drilling into me and shivered. Such a violent person…

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore. "He threatened and started walking towards me with his tonfas out. That phrase was getting old.

Good thing that I actually know how to fight, I seriously feel sorry for all the people that don't and got "bitten to death" by his hands. No wonder the Namimori hospital is so packed on school days.

I started rushing to the roof with Hibari dashing behind, "Where is it? Where is the goddamn roof?!" I screamed silently in my head.

I found a stairway with a big sign that says "Namimori middle roof top entrance" on it. I turned around and saw Hibari racing after me, gaining a bit of distance. I skipped up the stairs and kicked the door open with my foot, there was no time to be lady-like and twist the door knob. The door collapsed and I positioned myself in the middle of the small rooftop.

The roof was so refreshing! I made a mental note to myself that this place would be nice for a nap or just to eat and hang out. I sighed AGAIN when I remembered that I'm suppose to fight a bloodthirsty guy that wants to 'bite' me to death anytime soon.

I turned around just in time to see Hibari position himself a few metres away from me.

I smirked "here we go..."

He smirked back. "I'll definitely bite you to death."

Was that suppose to be a harassment? I dismissed the thought as I held my necklace tightly and took it off. I slid off the two rings and secretly put them in my pocket so that he can't see them... After all, he is a normal mafia-free person right?

"What are you doing herbivore?" he said while charging into me, I quickly dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Who did he call an herbivore? I am clearly not a vegetarian! He stumbled a tiny bit back but just enough for me to catch a glimpse of the Vongola cloud ring on a metal chain around his neck. I tightened my grip on my necklace.

"So that's you then..." I smiled "the cloud guardian...finally someone who can actually fight for the family."

" What are you talking about?" he glared again "I'm merely having this ring to fight, not to be associated with _that_herbivore."

Even though he's good at hiding expressions, I saw a tint of shock on his face when I mentioned about the rings. Do I look that weak and unfit to be in the mafia?

"That means I can fight with my weapons." I smirked as I took out my rare rank A cloud ring and slid it onto my index finger. Taking a glance at Hibari, he looked slightly amused. I frowned, what is with him and fighting?

My grip on my necklace loosened a bit as I lit up my ring with cloud flames. The flames travelled to the small metal tube, causing it to extend at a rapid rate into a metal rod the same height as me.

Hibari's reaction was neutral, like as if he sees students armed with weapons and rings every day. Or maybe he is just too good at masking his face.

**Hibari's POV**

"This is getting interesting… I'll have to bite that herbivore brat twice as hard for bringing weapons to school" I thought, "and for not having the proper bow stated on the uniform policy too."

**Miyuki's POV  
**  
He charged up to me, his tonfas aiming to break my rip bones. I swung my pole at his weapon, causing them to clash. I directed his hit to the ground and swung for his head, he managed to dodge it but I could see his hair fluttering by the wind. My pole ended up smashing onto the door where I came up from.

"I'll bite you to death for damaging school properties" he said while charging at me again. This time his tonfas has two section of chain dangling down and it's still extending. I shouldn't underestimate him as he is still, ultimately, part of the Vongola family. The chains from his tonfas started spinning rapidly, forming a wall of both defence and offense. I backed up to the wall.

"Good, time to test his offense power" I thought as I waited for him to charge at me, once he's close enough, I jumped out of the way abruptly. The spinning chains made the bricks break, leaving a huge gash on the poor wall and the door handing loose by a single undamaged hinge. I bet no one will be able to still come up the stairs after this fight...wait a moment... How do we go down then? I bet one more hit and the wall will collapse, separating us from the rest of the school. I decided I should try to avoid damaging the wall again in case we ever get trapped.

Hibari seemed to be unaware of what I was thinking; I bet he wouldn't even care if he stays up here for the night if he gets to "bite me to death". I can tell that in his mind, he is only mad about 'me' damaging the school.

**Hibari's POV**

"Damn that herbivore brat. If the wall breaks I'm going to seriously bite her to death for damaging the school property. "I hissed in my head  
**  
Miyuki's POV**

I swung my pole at him, hitting him on the side of his stomach. He stumbled back a bit but soon started to swing back. His left tonfas barely glided past my face as I felt his other tonfas hitting me on my right shoulder. We both steadied ourselves.

I could feel the pain spreading out my arms but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Is it because he just got hit by me a few seconds before? No one moved. We just stared at each other. I positioned to deliver a final blow and so did he. Just as we both got into our ready position, the class bell rang.

* * *

**The reason why romance isn't the main category for this ff is because I don't want it to happen too quickly or suddenly, so please bare with me. :D **

******Please leave a review thanks~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys~ Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed my ff! I appreciate it a lot. XD**

** This 1 week a chapter plan thingy has encouraged me to get off the net and actually start editing my work so I'll try to keep it up. If you could, please review my ff whether it's a suggestion, an advice or anything. It just really helps me update faster (motivation). :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and this fanfic plot.**

**Now... I think I have said enough so here is my chap 4~**

* * *

Chapter 4- Mission. Me? A tutor? 

Realisation hit me. It's still my first day at Namimori Middle! I totally forgot that I was even at a school for that matter. All these un-school like events have directed my mind off track.

I shouted, "DAMN! Bye! Gotta get to class!"

I ran towards the railing and looked down. There were windows lined along the surface of the building, and the closest one was only a metre down from where I was. The gears in my brain tuned as I plotted what I should do next. Bending over, I found that the window wasn't connect to a classroom, instead it was situated in the middle of a hallway. That was enough to get me away from this demon of a prefect.

I stopped supplying cloud flames and my rod decreased to the original small tube necklace. I slid the cloud ring off my finger and place it with the snow ring onto the necklace, which then was wore around my neck as usual.

My hands gripped the railing pole as I jumped onto it. I could felt the breeze brushing against my face and the fresh air filling my lungs. This place is really awesome.

"Continue our fight next time Hibari-san!" I shouted as my feet kicked off the bars. Using the railing my hand was gripped onto, I swung and broke in through the window, letting go at the last minute and holding my arms in an "X" position to avoid getting stabbed in the eye by a piece of broken glass.

**Hibari's POV**

I twitched. Not only did she violate the school uniform policy, weapons policy _and_ crowding with a bunch of herbivore, she just broke another school faculty. As if the reception room wasn't enough.

"This is not something I see every day. I'll definitely bite her to death next time." I thought while I flipped open my phone and dialed the only number I had in my contacts list. "Kusakabe, get the damage cleaned up." I ordered coldly before hanging up.

**Miyuki's POV**

"Oh crap! Hope I'm not too late! Gotta make a good first impression on the teacher!" I thought frantically while I speed walked to the classroom. It sucks that you can't run in the hallways.

When I reached my classroom, I saw that the students were just settling down for class. The teacher was calling the roll and I was told to wait outside for the teacher to introduce me.

"Today we'll have a new student in our class, Sasaki Miyuki. You can come in now, Sasaki-san."

I walked in not-so-elegantly, my cloths still slightly battered from Gokudera's dynamite with specks of dust stuck on my face. Damn that octopus head. I scanned around the room for him and there he is, slouching right at the front row with his hand supporting his head like he couldn't care less.

I bowed, swallowing my anger and announced steadily, "My name is Sasaki Miyuki! Nice to meet you all!"

The teacher looked surprised. I would as well, if I was the teacher. "Sasaki- san, w-what happened to you?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows in an accusing way.

"Ummmm... Nothing much, just dealing with a few dynamites and Hibari..." I answered coolly.

**Gokudera's POV**

"That stupid woman! If the teacher finds out about the mafia and Vongola, it'll definitely bring trouble to the tenth!" I thought, frustrated. "Urgh, she is definitely the stupidest woman I have ever met!"

**Miyuki's POV  
**  
The teacher looked as if I have just triggered a landmine or something. "S-Sasaki-san, you have a very active and... _bright_ imagination, you may go to your seat now"

Okay, now that I think it, the teacher is most likely clueless about the Vongola. No wonder dynamites might sound a bit extreme to her.

"Maybe the dynamite part is exaggerated but fighting Hibari isn't..." I muttered quietly while walking to the seat the teacher previously told me to go. Luckily for me, the teacher arranged for me to sit in the table right beside the window, with the sit beside me empty.

The students stared at me awkwardly, except Tsuna and the other two. Soon, murmurs about my light purple hair spread out the class like wild fire. Ignoring all the comments made, I settled down at my desk and got out my stuffs ready for the lesson. I was used to people criticising about how I looked, how my hair was all the way up to my hips and how I leave my hair down despite its length. People always took this as a sign of rebellion. If you get depressed about every single negative comment a person makes on you, a life as a mafiaso would be all too hard. My first lesson was so boring; I just stared at the blue sky and puffy white clouds outside. How I wish I'm at the rooftop right now... The lesson went fine without the teacher calling my name, not like I can't do Maths but I can't be bothered walking all the way to the black board and back.

Recess bell rang after a while, surprisingly the lesson wasn't nearly as long as I imagined it would be. I stretched lazily and took out my recess, containing my satisfaction as I remembered the way to the roof. Time to check it out peacefully! I yawned lightly as I walked up the battered stairs leading to the roof.

"Ahhhhh~ so refreshing!" I commented, taking in the coolness of the small breeze. Settling down, I took out my snack and began chewing on it. "I wonder what Tsuna and the rest of his family are doing..." I sighed, kind of hoping that I'm not the only up here." It would be much better with more people."

"You woke me up herbivore, I'll bite you to death." Came a voice not too far away. I swept around and saw Hibari a few metres away from me.

*gulp*

Again? His glare was intense; I guess he is in a very bad mood. No wonder no one's up here... This is where he naps...

"See ya!" I shouted again while making a quick run for the stairs to avoid another fight. Luckily, he didn't seem to be bothered chasing after a "herbivore" as he calls me, or maybe he wasn't in the mood. Either way, I've got to get used to this kind of school life.

**Hibari's POV  
**

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~  
dainaku shounaku nami ga ii ~  
itsumo kawaranu  
sukoyaka kenage  
aa~  
tomo ni utaou  
namimori chuu~"

Hibird came flying towards me, singing the school anthem. "I'm going to sleep, don't disturb me" I said, yawning.

Hibird nodded and flew off, finishing the rest of the song.

**Miyuki's POV**

Why is that battle maniac up there? Now I can't even enjoy break time in peace! Oh well... Can't complain.

I walked to class as the bell rang, signalling the end of recess the start of the next lesson. Classes went on with nothing important; I just continued staring outside peacefully until...

"Students, you guys are all having a Maths test the day after tomorrow, please come prepared." The teacher announced.

A series of groans and complains rang out through the class. I turned around and saw Tsuna looking desperate, all the colour drained out of him. Was having a Maths test_ that_ bad? Gokudera looked pretty pumped up... I thought that he found maths boring, so why does he look as if he just won the lottery? Yamamoto looked care-free as usual...I wonder if he is ever going to be serious? Sometimes I just don't get them...

"Silence." the teacher ordered just when the lunch bell came.

Students rushed out of the class to talk and complain to each other about the Maths test. I sighed. Time to find Tsuna. I walked up to the trio that was standing there chatting.

"Hieeeee~ what should I do? Reborn! Save me!" Tsuna panicked.

Reborn came flying through the window and landed a kick straight onto Tsuna's cheek. "No good- Tsuna, you fail as the Vongola 10th if a puny Maths test makes you so whiny."

"Don't worry 10th! I'll pull a night-over study with you! We'll get through every kind of question possible!" Gokudera encouraged enthusiastically. I faceplamed as I found out that getting to help Tsuna with his studies could make that octopus head so happy.

"Maaa...Maaa... It's going to be fine... Not that bad right?" Yamamoto said. For once I agree with him.

"Maths is easy. No need to freak out." I added, "As a mafia boss, these things are critical to excel on."

"Miyuki is right, Tsuna, you are pathetic." Reborn agreed.

"Don't interfere woman! I'll be the one coaching the 10th!" Octopus head commented, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I never said I will, but I can still help"

"Stay out of my 10th's way!"

"Your 10th?"

"Don't worry 10th! You won't ever fail this test when I'm here!" Gokudera boasted to Tsuna, "Ignore that stupid woman, she'll only hinder you!"

For a while there, Gokudera and I just stood there, glaring at each other, annoyed. Gokudera is so competitive when it comes to Tsuna, I mean Tsuna seriously need more work if he wants to inherence the Vongola X position.

"Sure… BE that way!" I replied after a long, awkward silence

"Miyuki, you can have a competition with Gokudera to see who coaches Tsuna" Reborn stated, tugging his hat down.

"I don't even want to coach Tsuna, I'm only annoyed because that octopus head is getting way too cocky"

"If you win you get ice-cream money as a reward of coaching Tsuna."

"Ice... Cream..." I imagined all kinds of special Japanese ice-cream topped with chocolate and agreed immediately.

"I'll do anything for the 10th!" Gokudera replied before I could even ask. "Afterall, I'm the 10th's right hand man!"

"Tonight at Tsuna's house, 6:30. Be there on time." Reborn smirked as he jumped onto the window. "I forgot to tell you that whoever fails, have a punishment planned personally by me."

"Noooo~ I'm going to be tutored again!" Tsuna complained "Why me?!"

Now that I think about it, it's not a competition just to coach Tsuna anymore, Gokudera and I are putting our life on the line.

_-Night at Tsuna's house-  
_  
Me and Gokudera settled down at the small tea table in the middle of Tsuna's room, facing each other, pencil in hand.

"Vongola test 1 start! You both have 30 minutes!" Reborn announced, and blew his whistle.

The test was easy, I took slightly longer than Gokudera but still, nevertheless, passed with all corrects.

"Stupid woman... Not bad... But I'll definitely beat you in the next one." Gokudera sneered through his reading glasses. With his hair tied back and his black-framed glasses on, he looked much smarter than he did before.

The test went up to test number 18. The difficulty increased as the numbers went up but we were keeping a nice record of neat, perfect scores.

"I must compliment you two for going this far. It's way past collage level already. From 15 onward was mafia level and 19 and 20 are Vongola levels. Be prepared." Reborn smirked as we got ready for the test the 18th time. How does he expect us to do Vongola leveled tests when we are barely teenagers?

It was already 12:00 AM but our fear of Reborn's punishment kept us going without complains. Maybe the idea of getting to coach Tsuna provided fuel for Gokudera, but definitely not me. I already had seconds thoughts on my level of confidence, seeing as I'm barely awake. The 18th test was hard; some of the questions were so tricky that I couldn't do it. I could hear by the weird noises Gokudera were making that he's not taking it too easy either.

I finished just when the time was up, guessing the last few questions barely in the nick of time.

I handed my paper to Reborn just as Gokudera did as well. We waited tiredly for the result.

_-The next morning-_

I woke up and found everyone asleep on the floor, pencils and papers sprawled everywhere. *yawn* At least I can relax for the day...Oh wait... maybe not after all.

- Flashback of last night-

"Gokudera, you scored higher than Miyuki. You can start tutoring Tsuna starting from tomorrow, after dinner." Reborn announced, "Miyuki, you are going with me to receive some training tomorrow morning. I expected more from you."

It felt as if a big rock just made a dent in my pride. But still, I'm going to prove to Gokudera one day that being a right-hand man doesn't necessarily mean being so stuck up. Okay, I might not be as smart as Gokudera, but what did I do to deserve _Reborn's_ training? His expectations are sometimes too high for me.

As much as I wanted to spend the night calculating tactics to get out of training, my eyes protested and blurred. _Tick tock _was the last thing I heard. The sound of time passing.

-End of last night's flashback-

I gulped and looked around to see Reborn fast asleep on his miniature hammock. If I'm quiet enough, I might be able to sneak out of here just in time and spend my morning somewhere Reborn can't find me. However, that plan shattered right when I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going? Training will start now." Reborn hopped onto my shoulder swiftly. I winced at the thought of what was going to happen next.

* * *

**This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, and a lot different to the original draft too. Overall, I'm quite satisfied on where this ff is heading and I hope you are too :)**

**Oh, and everything mentioned in here will probably make more sense later on... for example the girl beside Miyuki in the photo frame and lots of other things yet to be mentioned...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**I'm sorry for updating later than I usually do~ My chapters are getting _really_ inconsistent right now. So once again, because of some changes I made to the draft of the last chapter, I had to re-write this one many times, and only got through half of it in a week (and a bit). So both this update and the next are going to be very short, sorry ^.^" Oh and I realised that today is exactly one month since I posted this ff~ **

**Anyhow, thanks a bunch to those people who reviewed/favourited/followed my work~ *hands out... ummm...marshmallows* to those who don't like marshmallows, you can have chocolate instead :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Mission, what do you first think of when I say the word "cycle"? 

"Eh... About that Reborn, I have ummm... a very important ummm... class meeting today..." I lied. It's obvious Reborn would see through that, especially when I'm such a bad liar.

"Miyuki, you will start off with ten laps around Namimori." Reborn continued, paying no attention whatsoever to my 'explanations'.

"But..."

"No buts, or else." The acrobaleno cut in firmly, setting his finger under Leon for the chameleon to climb onto his hand. The small animal soon moulded into a small, green hand gun, which was positioned to point right in front of my head. "Okay, I get it." I gave in, not willing to take the risk to compete who's faster. Me or a bullet barely a metre away.

* * *

I slumped onto the school building tiredly, panting for breath. Hitman or not, running laps around the whole town is not in the slightest amusing, or easy for that fact too. I only managed six before giving up, I mean Reborn wouldn't mind if I tuned out a bit for a break... right? Fortunately, I was just in time when the recess bell rang so blending in with the crowd that started to pour out of the classrooms wasn't that hard of a thing to do.

Slowly, I made my way into the building, sneaking looks at every corner as I go, in case Reborn decided to suddenly pop out from one of his "secret bases" within the school. Just as I was a corridor from the classroom, I turned a corner and bumped into something that made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a low grunt. Massaging my head slightly, I looked at where I bumped to and my vision met a raven haired prefect. I have _great_ luck don't I?

"Oh. It's you again..." I muttered dryly, stepping away while eyeing his jacket carefully, just in case those tonfas pop out of nowhere again. He didn't seem to be especially thrilled to see me neither, "What are you doing outside of class during school hours, herbivore? I'll bite you to death."

"What do you call people lower than an herbivore then? A plant or something? I need to ask your science teacher what you have been learning these days." I tested Hibari's mood. A sign of annoyance appeared in his eyes for a fraction of a millisecond before retaining its narrowed steel like qualities that showed a dangerous glint. One where you would see when a predator is about to attack its prey, proving that it was not the best day to mess with him. However, as usual, Reborn seem to have great timing doesn't he?

"Ciaossu. How are you doing Miyuki? I can see you haven't finished your ten laps yet." A catch in the ceiling opened and a potable room slid out with Reborn resting cosily in there, again with his Espresso. "Maybe you need a little push like no-good Tsuna always do."

"What does it look like? I'm obviously doing great." I said sarcastically. It normally won't be like me to use sarcasm but I really don't have time for a chit chat with Reborn right now.

Horrified, I suddenly figured out what Reborn meant behind "a little push" and my eyes snapped straight back to where Reborn was. Almost unbelievingly, I noticed that Reborn held out a lighted match beside the fire sprinkler located directly above Hibari's head. But all was too late.

Stunned, I watched as a spray of water broke down around Hibari and splattered onto my uniform, wetting the section of the hallway. After the liquid finally stopped flying everywhere, a drenched skylark stood in front of me, looking more pissed than ever and dripping wet. Uh...I think Reborn just added a tank of fuel to the fire with that. The water flattened his black hair against his head as his clean white shirt began to stick to his body, soaked with water. A skylark in the "rain" was a rare sight. I felt a small tingling feeling in my skin as I began to move forward, wanting to brush away the stray strand of hair that landed in his eye, wanting to get closer. I hesitated midway as I noticed how the water dripped down his face, making him look so sad. Right now, I only wanted to apologise. I was suddenly brought to reality from my short daze by a stainless steel tonfa which collided right onto my cheeks. Hibari was skylark, but he was also a carnivore.

"Hey, hey... Calm down...take a deep breathe and let it out. Now get a change of clothes." I spluttered before he could snap, backing away even further. However, that clearly didn't work. Before another slopping wet tonfa could be connected to my face, I turned around and made a run for it. Not around the school, but around the whole town. Reborn must have realized that this would work magically well, because now I'm running at twice the speed I was before. I think I get what life is a cycle means now.

* * *

**I just felt like adding that in... poor Hibari... D: *apologizes to Hibari while being bitten to death* **

**Change: Oh, and I did add the description in since my friend thinks that it needs more... moments... after reading it. She gave me a paragraph of description to work on so that credit goes to her~ :D Maybe it did go a little further than I would have liked but a bit of push is fine right? **

**And to answer some thought you guys might have in your mind right now, yes, Hibari _might_ be sick in the next chap but Miyuki is NOT going to take care of him, that is just a bit too cliche for my liking~ **

**Any reviews peoples would like to donate? **


End file.
